Good vs Evil
by YellowDizzyLombax
Summary: After a long mission on Grenpud, Ratchet and Alister finally get off of the planet. However Ratchet acts weird after getting bit by a Jolf, and his deepest emotions are let out. He goes on a rampage by killing people in Axiom City, but only criminals. Can his friends find a cure for him before it's too late? Rated T but will properly change due to some violet actions.
1. Chapter 1

**Ratchet and Alister: Good vs Evil _Preview_**

**__Ratchet and Clank (c) Insomniac Games**

* * *

Two Lombaxes were walking through a damp, dark cave on Planet Grenpud. One of the Lombaxes was tall, muscular and older. His fur was white with red stripes and the eyes were an amber colour. He wore the Praetorian Guard armor with a double-ended wrench on his back, also he wore a pair of hoverboots. However the other was much thinner (less muscular), shorter, and younger. The smaller Lombax's fur was golden with light brown stripes and his eyes were an emerald green. He wore the Holoflux armor which was black and had blue glowing pads on the wrists, shoulders, shins, a circular pad on the back and another circular pad over the left side of the chest.

"I'm tired." The younger one groaned; his arms were hanging loosely by his sides and his head was down. "And my legs hurt."

The other sighed heavily. He didn't know how they got onto the planet but they needed shelter. After about 5 long hours, all they could find was this cave. Well, really a pack of Jolves were chasing them and both he and the younger ended up inside the cave. Meanwhile, right now, all they could do was find a safe area before setting out a camp. "Look, Ratchet. We can't stop until I know it's safe. You almost got ripped to shreads by them Jolves!" The amber eyed Lombax replied, eyeing the exhausted younger who was shuffling his feet along the ground not bothering to pick them up.

Ratchet moaned; he didn't like traveling around while he was out of energy. It was uncomfortable. But he had to keep up with the General as the older Lombax sprinted ahead getting deeper into the cave trying to find a decent safe spot. However to their so called 'luck' the dark cave had Tetramite nests inside that certainly hadn't helped him take his mind off his fatigue. With the tiny little toothy creatures who could devour every single bit of him, and the pack of Jolves that could properly smell out the Lombaxes and come chasing them soon enough; nothing was safe. Annoyingly, the Tetramites had also managed to rip off a bit of his fur at the end of his tail, so that wasn't helping either. It stung like hell, yeah maybe the creatures are little, but the Tetramites can bloody hurt you even with just one scratch from them.

How they were going to get out of this one, Ratchet did not know. They don't have any food or water, no weapons apart from their wrenches and a few bombs which the other had; Ratchet left his weapons in his ship, but they didn't have either one of their ships. Both Lombaxes couldn't contect to the ships, the signal wasn't strong enough. "But General! I didn't have training like you did before the Lombaxes got attacked!" Ratchet started. "I'm sure the Jolves aren't anywhere near us, and we've not long passed a water stream so the Tetramites won't come and try to devour us. Please can we rest?"

The white Lombax sighed. He knew that the other was right, but something didn't feel right. Alister shrugged his shoulders at the thought. "Look." He stopped walking and turned around to Ratchet. "We'll rest just until he have got our energy." The golden one had a wave of relief flow through his body.

"But."

Damn it. Now what is he going to say.

"We have to start our journey early in the morning to make up the time." The elder finished. They needed to get off of this planet, it is to dangerous. He didn't want to see the younger get hurt even more; he had to protect him.

Ratchet leaned up against a wall in the cave and slid down it; sighing with refief. Man, did his feet ache. They had been walking for at least 5-6 hours non stop.

Alister smiled slightly at Ratchet's reaction and sat down next to the other. Looking up at the cave's ceiling where hundreds of stalactites were just casually hanging there. He felt something up against his right arm all of a sudden which made him jump a little. Moving his direction to his right side, he smiled warmly. It was just a sleepy Ratchet. He must of been so tired that he feel asleep and slid sideways. Azimuth chuckled. He put his left hand on Ratchet's head and stroked the other's lightly, not wanting to wake him up. The most astonishing thing happened, Ratchet purred. _Purred._

A strange noise started to fill the atmosphere around the two Lombaxes. It wasn't the purring of Ratchet because he stopped, or the movement from the water stream. It didn't sound like the Tetramites. And in certainly wasn't the howling of Jolves. What must it be then?

It was a faint buzzing sound like a bee would make, but too loud to be a bee. However there was slight thumping vibrations running through the ground. Alister started to get really worried and went to wake Ratchet up. When a powerful ROAR came through from the cave enterence; waking up Kaden's son in shock.

"What the hell was that?" Ratchet yelled. What ever it was, it's breathe was like strong wind! Then more thumping came and more quicker. This 'thing' was getting closer to the Lombaxes, which made Ratchet's heart rate go higher as he breathed faster. He had a right to be scared, it was just like Morrow Caverns all over again.

* * *

**I was working on a little short story _ages_ ago and couldn't be asked to finish it! So I've made it into a little preview and if some people like it then I'll carry on with it or put it into one of my other stories. I don't know.**

**Oh by the way just to let you know. Jolves are my own species, they are electric wolves. They shot lightning bolts from their mouths at their prey from a far distance away. But if their prey is close up, they could just their very shape teeth to rip it into shreds in seconds. Their fur is like a sandy yellowy colour.**

**The Planet Grenpud is my own too. The planet is filled with forests, swamps and caves. Only the Jovles, Tetramites and other creatures lived there. It's kinda like a backwater planet, no civilised people lived on Grenpud. In space the planet looks full of life and attraction. But when you land there, you'll be in a death trap**

**Anyway, review if I should carry on with this story or not please :) Oh and one more thing, I'm not sure if this is going to be a RatchetXAlister thing yet ^^;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ratchet and Alister:**

**Good Vs Evil**

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Both Lombaxes stood there frozen for a while, before Alister broke into a run in the oppsite direction from where the noise was. However, Ratchet just stayed ever so still, like he was stuck in an ice block. Not moving a muscle. His breathing was heavy and roar came again, but more powerful than the last.

All of a sudden, Jolves came out of the darkness, and hissed at their pray. The elder Lombax gasped as the other didn't flinch or anything. The smaller creatures laid their ears back and got lower to the floor, ready to jump at the younger.

"Hey you ugly creatures! Over here!" Alister yelled at the Jolves, trying to get their attention on him for Ratchet to run for it. However they still had their glowing red eyes on the hero. Thinking of plan B, Azimuth lit up one of his flare-sticks, its green light reflected on the damp walls of the cave.

Now this caught all the creature's attention. He threw the stick in a different direction, which they happily chased after thinking it could be their new midnight snack.

Snapping out of his trance, Ratchet made a run for it along with Alister by his side who was a few steps ahead of him. They ran as fast as they could, and as will run as long as they could too. Both of the male Lombaxes needed to get to safety before resting again.

Not far behind them, an alpha Jolf was running top speed after the two. Obviously this one wasn't as stupid as the other's. The Lombaxes could tell he was the leader of the creatures; he had a thicker fur coat. His ears, teeth, claws and muzzle were a lot longer. And this one was much bigger. Making a wrong move, Ratchet looked behind him to see if their extra 'friend' was still on their tail, and of course he was. Not seeing what was in front of him as well, Kaden's son tripped over a big bit of rock and crashed to the floor. Making himself an easy dinner to the electric creature.

Taking this chance, the Alpha Jolf bit down deeply in Ratchet's left leg. He screamed out in agony. Blood dripped out of his limb and stained the crimson eyed creature's grey teeth. Some drizzled on the ground too. This fucking creature would not let go until he ripped out every single one of his organs or until they used this bones for toothpicks.

Skidding to a hault when he heard a screech. Alister turned around hoping for it to be that Jolf on the fall in pain from the impact by Ratchet's wrench. But his sight only saw Ratchet on the floor, struggling to get away from the beast. However he was not successful in that, the bite was too deep to just pull your leg out of that mouth.

Ratchet tried to think of something before any of the other _things _come back to finish him off and then go for the General. But nothing could be done. He was like a helpless sheep caught by a powerful wolf. Looking down at his captured leg, he saw how the Jolf was staring at him. Evil. Evil was all that filled them bright red eyes. Moving his sight down to where the creature was bitting him, he saw some kind of green goo slid down onto his wound.

"AHHHHHH!" Ratchet ripped out a pain scream from deep in his throat. It stung like bloody hell! What ever the stuff was, it couldn't be good. Strange as it was, the younger started to hear a humming noise from behind. And man did he recognise that sound anywhere. It was one of those electric blasts from Azimuth's double-ended wrench.

The shot slammed against the Jolf leader's head, damaging its sight and head. From the quite close range, it sent the creature flying back into some stones. Rushing over to the young Lombax, Alister picked him up, and let him rest in his arms; seeing as he wouldn't be able to walk, run or anything yet.

Enlightening his hoverboots, he left all the Jovles howling after them in the dust. Just hoping that they'll get out of here soon and loose the god dam beasts.

* * *

**Sorry it took so so so so so so long, but I was too busy updating other things ^^;**

**Anyway, here's chapter 2 of 'Ratchet and Alister: Good Vs Evil' :D Hope you enjoy it as much as I loved writing this piece in like 5 minutes 'cause someone was bugging me about uploading it XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ratchet and Alister:**

**Good Vs Evil**

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES!**

**I OWN THE JOLF SPECIES!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

It felt like hours trying to get rid of the Jolves that where on the Lombaxes' tails. Alister was pushing his hoverboots to maxium power, he needed to be faster than the golden creatures. Taking a quick glance down at the unconcious Ratchet, who was craddled carefully in his arms. That bite wound looked pretty terrible. Normally his leg would of been bleeding still, however it stopped. It seemed that the green goo that came from the alpha Jolf's mouth, stopped the blood escaping his body.

It might have been good that the bleeding stopped, but whatever that gooey liquid was, it couldn't of been great. Alister had to find a way to get the younger to safety. He had to find a way to contact Clank. Where was Aphelion when you needed her?

One of the electric Jolves manged to rip a chunk of tail fur out of Azimuth's tail tip. He yelped, and tried to go faster and concentrated more on his path. They were catching up quick. If he didn't get our of this cave soon enough, then he's sure they'll both end up joining those nasty animals for dinner.

Making a sharp turn, the elder Lombax could finally see light from an enterance. This was they way out! If he just kept going a little longer, him and Ratchet would get out of there alive.

Switching on his communicator, he contacted Ratchet's starship. "Aphelion! Where are you?" He yelled down the microphone. Hopefully she had their location, and could find them easily and quickly to be picked up. "I need you to pick us up at out location. We're just coming up at an exit."

"Affermative, General. Tracking you now...Found your position. I will be there soon." She replied, in a soft voice like normal. Even in a situsation like this, she'll always have the same kinda tone of voice...unless something makes her angry.

Alister sighed in relief. _Don't worry, Ratchet. We'll be home by the time you wake up. _He whispered in his mind. And he was right, he just about made out Aphelion outside the enterance. Thank god. No-one was killed. No-one got left behind. He must admit, they were quite lucky today. Well apart from Kaden's son. Alister huffed in discomfort. If he just protected the younger more, then this would of properly never of happened to him.

The Lombax starship opened her hanger, and let the General quickly, but carefully, jump into the seat with Ratchet still in his broad arms. He punched in the coordinates to Planet Torren IV, where his home was since being exiled by the other Lombaxes after Tachyon's attack, and where Clank was waiting for them.

Aphelion took off, leaving behind a crowd of Jolves that where angry for it taking their meal away. In a few minutes they reached space, and went into warp-drive. Alister contacted Clank to tell the robot that they were both on their way back.

"Clank, come in. Do you read me?" The elder Lombax asked the small metal robot. He just hoped he would pick up the holo-phone soon. Ah, there we are.

"I read you General. I hope everything turned out okay. Did it?" Clank replied, quite worried. He just wished that non of them Lombaxes got seriously hurt from their little mission.

"Yes everything turned out alright...kinda." He said the last part of the sentence slowly. The younger's friend gave him that 'what happened this time?' look. He sighed lowly. "Well, we ended getting stuck in this cave being catched by these Jolves. The alpha got hold of Ratchet's leg and bit down pretty deep. I don't know what really happened, but this strange goo came out of the Jolf's mouth and spit onto Ratchet's freshly open wound." Azimuth explained in detail. He really didn't want Clank hating him after this. After all, he was kind of his fault for not protecting the younger good enough to make him end up in the state he's in.

"Strange goo." He repeated. "I...see. Just get here quickly and see what will happen from there. Clank out." The metal robot sighed under his breath. Before he finished the short conversation, he said sadly, "I just hope he will be okay." And turned off the comunication.

Alister frowned. "So do I." Putting Ratchet on the other seat next to him carefully, he grabbed the wheel and turned off the auto-pilot. He switched off the warp-drive and had Torren IV in his sight. He swiftly controlled the ship down towards the busy moving planet.

* * *

**OMG! Here's chapter 3 people! Hope you like it ^^; And oh god, Clank is finally making an appearance in the story XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ratchet and Alister:**

**Good vs Evil**

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES!**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

His ears twitched slightly to show that he was feeling alright. He was in a deep sleep, he had been knocked out for hours now. He was laying in a big comfortable bed, in the General's bed. He must of brought him to his home on Torren IV to be fixed up by him and Clank.

The wound on his leg had appeared to be repaired before they could even look at it properly. Clank couldn't work out what that green goo was, but whatever it was, it clotted up the leg wound like it was never bitten.

The little robot watched him while he slept, he had mixed emotions flying around inside of himself. Confusion, as he had never seen such liquid that could heal a wound in a matter of hours. Worry, that Ratchet was now helpless. And sadness, who knows what'll happen to his friend. He could live but not be himself or die in his sleep or even never wake up.

Alister had been feeling the same way. He could do nothing. Nothing until something happened. He didn't want the younger to die like his father, Kaden. He kept the tears back from coming forth.

"I believe we should keep an eye on Ratchet, just in case something goes wrong." Clank said, trying not to click as this is a sign of a robot holding back tears.

Azimuth stayed quiet for a couple of minutes. "Alright...that's a good, idea." He replied, slowly. "I know a better place where we could keep an eye on him." He suggested.

The small robot thought while rubbing a finger and thumb on his chin. "Where is this place?" Clank asked, curiousity.

"Well, it's Axiom City. I know someone there who could help us, his name is Jarvis."

"Ah yes, Ratchet told me about him when explaining to me about how he found me after two years of me being kidnapped by Dr. Nefarious." He sighed sadly. "Okay, we will do that then." However, something told Clank that no matter how hard they tried they will never find a way to help his furry friend completely. But he would never give up. Not for one second.

"Good." Alister said straight foward. "Lets get him into the ship." He and Clank walked to the General's room and horror struck them like someone had punched them in the chest and knocked all the wind out of their bodies.

Ratchet wasn't in the bed, and the window was wide open. The older Lombax ran to the window and saw Aphelion take off. "**RATCCCEEEEHHHHT!**" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He knew that would be the younger in the starship. He just knew it.

Without a second thought, he grabbed Clank's hand and made his way to his own Lombax ship. He too flew off and started to follow Ratchet through deep space to find out what he was up to.

* * *

**Here's chapter 4 of Good vs Evil! Someone on DA (DeviantART) kept bugging me to write this up, so sorry if it's a little short and quick, seeing as I wrote it up fast *smiles sheepishly* I'll make sure the next chapter is longer :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ratchet and Alister:**

**Good vs Evil**

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES!**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Alister and Clank couldn't believe what was happened. One minute Ratchet was fast asleep, then the next thing he was up and about flying a god dam ship. What was up with him? Maybe he was scared of something and had to get out of Azimuth's house? But no-one else was there apart from him, the General and Clank.

Something wasn't right, that Lombax had never acted like that before. He would at least stayed in the bed seeing that they didn't know what that green goo was, or-

Clank gasped. _Green goo. _He screamed in his head. That must be the only reason why Ratchet went off without telling anyone. It's the only answer to their problem.

"General, I believe I know why Ratchet is acting like this." The robot said, quickly. Whatever the stuff was, it was not good, not good at all.

"What is it?" Azimuth replied, while concentrating on following the younger's starship.

"It must of been that green goo you told me about when he got bitten back on Grenpud." He answered. It must be. It must be.

Alister frowned. This is unpleasant, terribly unpleasant. Now what could they do? He started to think for a moment, and then an idea popped into his head. If they capture Ratchet, and bring him to Jarvis in Aziom City. Then they could try and get rid of this horrible liquid one and for all.

Quickly, he explained the plan to Clank in a lot of detail so they get it right. "...and after that, everything should turn back to how they use to be." He finished. Hopefully it would work, they just needed a little more help to complete this mission.

Clank suggested that they ask if Talwyn could join them. And he never thought he would say it, but he also wondered if they could bring Qwark along. As he was strong, he could hold onto Ratchet without letting him go while they brang him to Jarvis.

Alister didn't know who these people were, so he let Clank do the talking. While he just flew the ship a bit of a distance behind the starship the younger was in. He didn't want to shoot down the ship, because he might of killed the Lombax. So he just waited until he settled down onto a planet.

"The next up coming planet is Terachnos, Axiom City." Cutted in Alister's Lombax starship. Hmm, maybe Ratchet would think about landing here. Then it would make life so much better; it would be easiler to catch the younger there.

The ship in front of him, turned downwards heading for Planet Terachnos. Huh, he was right. A grin hushed across his lips. The game was going to be a piece of cake.

"Qwark is now coming on his way and Talwyn is just getting ready. She is bringing her two warbots with her for extra help, Cronk and Zephyr they are called." Clank said, sighing in relief. He had a head nodding in return. He guessed the other understood.

Flying down to Axiom City, still behind Ratchet. He landed a few yeards away from the other, just in case something happened. Waiting in the ship for a while, he saw a shadow with big pointy things sticking out of his head get out of the ship Ratchet was in.

The dark form of Kaden's son seemed to of arched his back that made him look a little like an old person. But he walked perfectly fine.

Quietly, Azimuth and Clank climbed out of their ship they was in. Slowly they stepped closer to Ratchet. Not seeing what was on the ground, Alister stood on some rubbish which made a 'crunch' sound. This set the younger off.

Ratchet turned around quickly and glared at the other two. His eyes were off. They weren't his natural emerald, they were a bright blood red. The exact same colour as the Jolf's eyes. His fur was darker and bags formed under his eyes.

A smirk was stuck on his face as he looked at them. Then slowly it changed into a giant evil grin, showing all of his teeth which were now a light grey, when his eyes fell apon Alister. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the local rebel Azimuth." He chanted. Even his voice sounded off. "Come to destroy anything else of this wonderful city?" He asked, still grinning wickedly.

Both the General and robot were confused. "Ratchet, what are you talking about?" Alister asked his own question, ignoring the other's.

"You know perfectly what I'm talking about!" He snapped. "I'm talking about you being a...bad...man, General." Ears laid flat against his head. He continued. "I know some of the things you've done in the past which are not good, not good at all."

Walking towards them, slowly step by step. "Like granting Tachyon the Lombax secrets and letting him attack the Lombax to kill them all! Now because of _you_!" He yelled, pointing at the elder. Another step. "I'll never know my family!" Vemon literally dripped from his mouth.

"Listen to me, I didn't know that Tachyon was going to attack the Lombaxes. I just wanted to protect the galaxy." Alister said, calmly. He was trying not to burst out and hurt the other. His past that he was fighting to forget was coming back to him. Everything.

"I don't **CARE**!" He shouted with all his breath. He was really close to the General that he grabbed him by the collar and pinned him against a building wall. "This is all _your _fault! And now you'll have to pay the consequences!" He was speeking from his own mind. He wasn't being brainwashed or turning into a flesh eating zombie. The evilness that was buried deep down inside of him has been released. Now it would be terribly hard, to get the good Ratchet back.

Just in time, Qwark's and Talwyn's ships turned up. Kaden's son started to panick and he fled in a blink. Like he was never there. Alister's breathing got heavily when Ratchet got in his face. The younger's eyes showed that he wanted to rip his head off and burn him to ash. He didn't know what to do, but he knew what was going on. This was a good vs evil war, Ratchet had to fight.

* * *

**Yeah! Here is chapter 5! I hope it's getting better and better as it's going along. But I think this might be my longest chapter yet for this story! Which is good, I guess... Next chapter while have quite a bit of blood in it.**  
**But anyway, yeah you properly get why I called this story 'Good vs Evil' now, huh?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ratchet and Alister:**

**Good vs Evil**

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, IN****SOMNIAC GAMES DOES!**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Alister huffed heavily and almost slid down the wall he was leaning against. He was so confused. _What just happened? _That single question raced around his mind over and over again. Not stopping. Until a couple of ship engines slowing down cut through his mind.

A female figure hopped out of one of the ships, the smaller one. After two slightly tall robots climbed out and stood behind her. They must of been the warbots that Clank metioned about.

In the other ship, the well known 'hero', Captain Qwark, made his way over with the other three. He was going on about trying to train a few Wargroks for Snowball to make friends with.

"Ah, Miss Apogee. I am glad you came." Clank said politely towards the female Markazian. "And, Captain Qwark as well."

Talwyn smiled down at the little robot. "It's good to see you again Clank." Then she glanced at Alister, who eventually got hold of himself, in shock. A gasp escaped her mouth. "Clank! You never told me that the person with you was a Lombax! I thought Ratchet was the last one left."

Azimuth shook his head, he had a lot of explaining to do later. Stepping closer to the group, he said, "Right now isn't the time, but the right time is that we need to get Ratchet before he causes too much problems in the city." He finished his short speech quickly. "Come on Clank, you come with me."

Clank jumped onto Alister's back, like he does with Ratchet, and they went off into the city night to search for the younger one.

Qwark chuckled. "Why would Ratchet cause any trouble? I thought he was a hero's sidekick, not an evil guy."

Talwyn rolled her eyes and frowned in annoyance. "He's not a villian, Qwark. He has just...gotten out of control of his own body. We just need to calm him down, take him to the hospital and hope for the best." Her voice went slightly off at the last part. She was really worried about her furry friend.

"Cronk, you pair up with Qwark and head right." They nodded their head and ran off in the direction they got told. "Zephyr looks like your with me. We're going to the left of the city." The female Markazian commanded.

"Let's go get that young whipper-snapper!" The old warbot yelled and ran off with Talwyn, both of them being swallowed my the darkness, only the street lamps lit the way around.

The young Lombax's breath got heavier when he ran off away from everyone. He needed a drink to cool down his throat. Anything. But he went on, not wanting to stop, he didn't want to be captured by his 'friends'. He needed to be free. Have his own way.

Ratchet stumbled a few times before slowing down into a fast walk. He was getting weaker by the minute. His big ears picked up a smashing sound not far from him, following the noise to an ally way. He saw a few male Blargs, about his age, destroying windows in buildings, knocking over bins, causing a mess everywhere.

_Hmm, looks who's being naughty. _He thought. That huge evil grin appeared on his face again, as he walked down towards the lads. He stopped about 5 feet away from them when they saw him. His grin turned into a big smile, he didn't want to show off his teeth...let.

One of the Blargs saw Ratchet out the corner of his eye, and stopped smashing objects. The others did the same.

"Well, well, well. Look what it is, boys. A Lombax." One of the them taunted. He grinned as well. "Ya don't come across one of these everyday, do ya lads?" He asked. He was the most tallest and strongest one out of all three of them. He must of been the leader.

One other, holding a crowbar, chuckled as well. "Oh no, Tio, you don't." He seemed to be the smallest in their little pack. The Lombax spat the word 'pack' out like poisonous venom. The others laughed out loud.

A frown hushed over the Lombax's lips and he rolled his eyes big time. _Blargs these days. _He thought. How was he going to take them down? One by one? Yes. What with though? An idea popped into his head. He'll kill the one holding the crowbar by snapping his neck, take the weapon and smack it around the other two Blargs heads. What about the one named, Tio then? _Impervise._

Going into action, Kaden's son charged towards the smallest of all the Blargs with half of his energy. He pounced onto him, pushing him to the floor and grabbing his head. He swiftly but quickly turned his victim's head 180 degrees. The Lombax snached the crowbar from the Blarg's ice cold fingers and let the body fall to the ground in a pile of deep crimson blood.

He swung the metal bar around to get use to it for a while. One the last swing he let it go at top speed towards one of the other Blargs, which it collided on the head. Blood ran down his head, but it only knocked him out for a good amount of time for Ratchet to deal with the others.

"What is he?" Tio trembled. Obviously he wasn't as hard as everyone thought he was in real life. Not getting a reply from the last Blarg he was with, he turned around to only see Ratchet grinning evilly in his face.

Blood clotted up his golden fur around his mouth. Splatters of blood went down the side of his face, as well as the top part of his chest. Dark red liquid stained his light grey teeth, and his wide blood-shot eyes stared dangerously at Tio. He must of killed the thrid Blarg in a few seconds.

Slowly Ratchet began to whisper in one of his ears. "Well, well, well. Look who's been naughty then." Suddenly in a blink, he dug his sharp teeth into the Blarg leader's neck. Blood trickled down his neck and Ratchet's chin. A scream escaped Tio's throat which echoed in that part of the city, which was the on the left.

* * *

**Sorry that I haven't uploaded in so long, but here's chapter 6 of 'Good vs Evil'!**

**Ratchet is still on a rampage and is now going around killing people...but bad ones? Find out in the next chapter!**

**I don't know when chapter 7 will be up, as I'm now going to write chapter 18 of 'The Blue Orb. Then I need to write up a chapter for either 'Searching for Clank' or 'The Chosen One' :/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ratchet and Alister:**

**Good vs Evil**

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES!**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Meanwhile...

As Talwyn and Zephyr made their way down a street on the left hand side of the city, they looked down every allyway or place where Ratchet could be. It's been about an hour and still no sight of the Lombax.

"It's no use, Miss." Zephyr spoke up. "We can't seem to find that boy, and none of the other's have reported back either. Maybe, he's gone off to another planet?"

"He can't of done. My nav-unit is connected to his, so I can see if he if we're on the same planet. The only down side is that it doesn't show where abouts he is." She sighed sadly, then looked up at the stars. _I just wish we find you soon Ratchet, before you cause any-_

A loud scream cut through her thoughts, it was a male; but it didn't belong to the their fuzzy friend. Talwyn then ran into a sprint, to where she heard the yell. Contacting everyone, she called down the holo-phone. "Guys, I believe I might know roughly where Ratchet is! Just follow mine and Zephyr's pin-point!" After that she ended the call.

It didn't take too long before everyone re-grouped back together. The screaming lead them to a dark allyway. Heasitly, they carefully and slowly stepped further in. Four dead Blarg bodies were all in piles of blood as they went on. The sight made their stomaches turn.

It all went silent.

Suddenly, Ratchet popped out of the shadows and laughed. Then disappeared again with his laughter following. "It seems you have trapped me." His voice appeared, but no sight of the Lombax. "But I don't want to hurt you innoccent people. I'm just doing my job, being a hero. Getting rid of all the bad people."

The younger emerged from the darkness once more, however this time he stayed. That evil grin wasn't stuck on his face like last time. It was a long frown, like you get on a sad clown.

"Like you _'Captain' _Qwark. Such a fake, untrustworthy person. Who steals people's credit and uses it for himself! Who's really a coward behind the scences!"

The golden Lombax stepped closer to the group.

"I still remember all the bad horrible things you did years ago. Trying to kill me, who was only a 15-years-old kid, and Clank, who was made hours ago." Another Step. "Teaming up with Chairman Drek for money. Making all those Protopets for fame and more money."

He swiftly turns to the elder, and his frown transformed into an angry expression. "And you, _General_. How could I even trust you? How you you just stand there and watch the Lombaxes burn down to Tachyon?! Letting my parents die right in your arms! Huh?!"

Rage started to fill Ratchet's body, he started to shake. He kicked down bins towards the others. "It's all your fault! And now you have to live with it!" Another step. He reached white ears and whispered. "Because of you, I never had a family."

Alister, who was on the edge of crying, knew that Kaden's son was right about some of the stuff. But still he glanced at the shorter Lombax in sadness. A guilty expression fell upon his face.

"I didn't mean for any of that to happen. I didn't want that to happen in the slightest. Tachyon lied to us. Tricked us." However the Azimuth got a little angry. "But don't you _ever_ say that I just stood there and let it all happen! I fought for my race and planet with my own life! I saved as many people as possible!"

Then the memories came back to him. That haunting night. He collapsed on his knees as the tears made their way down his face. Everyone, apart from Ratchet, started at him in shock. He had never cried in front of them before.

"I tried my best to help your father, but he didn't want it. He said that he was way beond help. But I revused." Looking back up at the younger, he continued. "I wanted to save him; heal him with all my nanotech, but by the time I got it our... He... He was already gone.

And that was when I was exiled by the other Lombax generals before they went into the other dimension."

It was quite after he finished his speech, before the yellow Lombax spoke up. He glared at Alister and bent down to him.

"You still could of been quicker though. You still could of saved him, both of them... But you were just too slow." He said, slowly and quietly.

Alister opened his amber eyes and sighed heavily. "Grab him."

Emerald eyes grew wide in shock when the other said them words. Before he could think twice about getting away from the scene, Qwark came up behind Ratchet and grabbed him by the arms tightly so he couldn't escape.

This pissed off the Lombax, as he started to thrash his feet and legs around. "LET ME GO!" He yelled at the top of his voice. Clank walked up to him and looked down sadly. "I am so sorry, Ratchet. But you need help." He said.

As they took him back to the ships, the younger screamed and tried to break free with all his might. It was useless. Qwark was just too strong for his little body. Everyone climbed into their ships.

They all set course for the hospital on the planet, where Jarvis was informed that they were on their way with a peed off Lombax as soon as possible.

* * *

**Well, here's chapter 7 folks! I hope you enjoyed it because I certainly enjoyed writing it! ^_^ Stay tuned for chaoter 8, that will be up soon enough X3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ratchet and Alister:**

**Good vs Evil**

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES!**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

_Pace, pace, pace, pace, turn, pace, pace, pace, pace..._

Alister was nervous as Ratchet was being treated on by Jarvis and other doctors. Everyone else was sitting there, just as worried and nervous as the elder.

_Pace, pace, pace, pace, turn, pace, pace, pace, pace..._

Every now and again an angry scream would of echoed down the hallways. Obviously the younger didn't want all that help and attention. He was pissed off and Alister had a bad feeling about it. He bit his lip.

_Pace, pace, pace, pace, turn, pace, pace, pace, pace..._

"Azimuth, why don't you sit down?" Clank said, anxious. "He might be in here for days."

The Lombax didn't sit down nor did he reply, but stopped his pacing up and down the waiting room. He couldn't think properly at the time, all these thoughts were zipping through his mind. He knew he was going to get a headache later.

Not long after, Jarvis and the others came into the room. Before he could speak up, Alister interrupted him. "Is he okay? Have you found out what went wrong?"

The Terachnoid chuckled and smiled. "He is doing great, Azimuth. He justs need to rest for a while." But then he frowned and looked at the rest. "We don't know exactly how he ended up like he was, but hopefully it won't happen anytime soon. Dr. Jackson is running some tests from some of his blood at the moment, just to see if we can get more information. He should be alright to check out in a few days but will properly still need to be kept an eye on."

A wave of relief flowed through everyone and they relaxed a little bit. At least he was going to fine. Clank was curious about these tests and wanted to know more. "Jarvis, do you mind if I take a look at the test results once they have been completed?"

"Sure thing. Just follow me." Jarvis then glaced up at the others. "You guys better head home and get some rest. If anything happens, I will call you straight away." And with that, him and Clank left the room.

Talwyn sighed. "I guess we have no other opinions. Come on, let's head back to mine. You're all welcome to stay until Ratchet is outta this hospital." Everyone agreed with her and they went back to the Apogee Space Station for a good-nights sleep.

Meanwhile...

The Terachnoid and robot entered a laboratory full of tests going on. They saw Dr. Jackson at the end of the room, and walked up to him. Dr. Jackson was a tall Cazar. He wore small glasses at the end of his muzzle. His long white lab was covered in stains, properly from previous experiments.

"Hey, there Jarvis...and Ratchet's buddy, right?" He asked. His voice was strong and powerful, but strangely had a gently touch to it.

"Yes I am. I am XJ-0461, but everyone knows me as Clank." He waved slightly while he introduced himself. "How are the tests getting on, Dr. Jackson?"

He waved one of his hands about. "Please, just call me Mark, none of that 'Dr. Jackson' crap." He chuckled loudly. Soon after he turned back to the computer screen, to check on the data. "They are getting along fine, just need to finish up and then will we double check them to see if anything is out of place."

Jarvis spoke up. "Yes, well when he wakes up, positively he will be his normal self. On the contrast, we believe that if he gets angry at anytime, he will just turn into that monster again."

Clank frowned and looked out the window. _Don't worry, Ratchet. We will find a cure for you soon enough. Just hold on._

* * *

**Here is chapter 8 at last. Sorry it took so long but things were going on so yeah :/ But I hope you like this one :) Hopefully the next chapter will be longer and more interesting XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ratchet and Alister: Good vs Evil**

I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Just a Little History Lesson**

****  
The next morning Alister, Talwyn and Qwark went to visit Ratchet at the hospital. Well, actually, Clank called them up saying that the Lombax could start having visitors. They all met each other outside the room Ratchet was being held in. The doctors let them enter, Alister noticed that it was different from the other rooms. This one was like what you would see in a film, when someone is asking you questions at a police station. Why there was one here, Alister did not know, on the other hand this was Axiom City.

The room had light cream walls with bright white floor tiles. On the right side wall of the room was a mirror, properly one of them one's people can see through it on the other side. There was a table and some chairs placed in the middle of the room. And sitting there, on the other side of the table facing them, was Ratchet.

He had his head low, as if he was ashamed. His ears were flat against his head, and his tail hanged limp behind him. The Lombax was also shaking slightly. Both of his wrists were hand-cuffed to the arm rests of the chair he was sitting on, obviously the doctors still didn't trust him enough to be free with people in the room.

Everyone asked him questions, like 'Are you feeling okay?' or 'How is everything doing?' However, the younger would only shrug his shoulders or answer with a 'yes' or a 'no.' When he talked his voice was still off, but he seemed like himself, and that was when it hit Clank.

The robot realised where he had recognised that voice from before. It sounded, no, it was the same stubborn, rude tone Ratchet had on their first adventure together.

Their time was up and they had to leave the room. Just as they left, Dr. Jackson appeared around the corner.

"Oh, there you guys were. I was looking everywhere for you. Look, I just did some research of these 'Jolves' you told me about. Turns out that they use to live on the same planet as the Lombaxes." Alister perked his ears up at this, as the Cazar continued, "The Jolves ended up killing too many people at once and took down an entire village. The Lombax elders decided to send every single one of them to an uncharted planet where no civilization occured. That planet being Grenpud."

"I never remember any Jolves being on Fastoon when the Lombaxes were around." Alister said, thinking back to when he was a child being raised up on Fastoon.

"That's because it was at least a good hundred years ago, General. Anyway, the Jolves would feed on younger Lombaxes, only 'cause it was easier and they were seen as the weaker ones." Azimuth cringed.

Clank stepped in curiously. "Which is why these creatures went for Ratchet first?" He asked.

"Exactly."

"But when me and Ratchet came across them for the second time back on Grenpud, Ratchet didn't act like himself. He just..." Alister paused. "Froze."

Dr. Jackson rubbed his chin in thought. "Hmm, I would say that Ratchet could of dealt with Jolves before when he was younger or something."

Talwyn was listening to them in concentration, until she joined in. "I doubt that would of happened. Like you said 'it happened at least a good hundred years ago' when they were sent away from Fastoon to Grenpud, where they're both in the Polaris Galaxy." She stopped for a moment to think to what Ratchet told her. "He said he was raised up in the Solana Galaxy. There is just no way he would of met one when he was younger."

"And I certainly do not remember facing any species like the Jolves before in my past adventures with Ratchet." Clank added.

Suddenly, Qwark just asked out of no-where, "Why not talk to the little guy?"

Everyone glanced at the 'superhero." No one knew if he was actuakky listening.

A few moments passex before Dr. Jackson broke the silence. "I suppose we should try that. It could give us a lead of where to do some research next."

* * *

**Well, here's chapter 9 for ya ;) Sorry it was short...again :/ I'm working on the next chapter but I have no idea when I will be able to upload it next. Anyway, yeah, see you in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ratchet and Alister:**

**Good vs Evil**

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK. INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! ANYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ME!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Story Time**

Everyone came into the room before where Ratchet was. Dr. Jackson came to a halt in front of the door and turned to look at everyone else. "I think it'll be best if only a couple of us talk to him. Azimuth you are going in with me since you mentioned it." Alister nodded. "Alright, let's go have a chat with the boy." Just as the Cazar was about to lead them through the door, another doctor stepped sideways, blocking the entrance.

The doctor was a dark brown Cazar, taller than Dr. Jackson even. He wore a long lab coat on with classic doctors clothes on underneath, and a mask hanging innocently from his neck. His bright blue eyes pierced at the other. "And where do you think you're going, _Jackson_?" His voice was deep and powerful, like Dr. Jackson's but not as friendly.

"I'm going to see my patient, _Vitilas._" Dr. Jackson answered in the same tone. "Now step aside."

"I'm afraid I can't-"

"He is _MY_ patient! Now move your ass!"

Vitilas gave the Cazar a 'death' glare and stomped away heavily, showing how pissed out he was. _He is always up to no good, I'm not having him around in this section of the hospital near Ratchet! _Jackson thought. He opened the door. Him and Azimuth saw that Ratchet was in the same place as before. Slumped into the chair, looking miserable as ever, however his hands were un-cuffed. Better keep a slight distance. Both of them sat down on the chairs, and they all sat in silence for a few moments. "R-Ratchet?" Dr. Jackson spoke up. "Could we ask you a question for us?"

He didn't get a reply. The young Lombax just stayed still. The only movement he was making, was where his chest and shoulders were moving up and down from breathing; which was steady for once since this nightmare had exploded inside of him.

The Cazar tried again. "Please Ratchet." Silence. _I need to get through to him somehow. _"Please, we could help you." All he got we the twitch of golden ears and nothing else. He sat there for a few more minutes but nothing was said. Deciding that the Lombax wasn't going to answer to him, he glanced at Azimuth and frowned. He shook his head. They started to stand up, until a voice was heard.

"Sure..." Ratchet mumbled. He still didn't move but at least he did say something. That was a good sign, right? Alister sighed under his breath, so did Jackson. The Cazar spoke up. "Azimuth here said that you froze when you came across the Jolves back on Grenpud... We need to know if you've met a Jolf in the past. Have you?"

The golden Lombax stayed quiet for a while. He was in deep thought, but that memory hit him like a punch in the chest. He tensed a clamped his eyes shut. "Yes...well, kind of..." He breathed out shakily. He sighed. "It happened back at the Veldin Orphanage, I was only about four or five at the time. It was just an ordinary day, getting shoved here and there; getting called horrible names; having my tail and ears pulled..." He paused. "...Until that _thing _came.

"There was the occasional wild Zog or Ferral, but this... This was nothing like them. At first I couldn't see what this creature looked like exactly because of the sunlight, but I could tell it was _huge_. All I saw was them red glowing eyes, staring into my soul." He shivered ever so slightly. "All the other children started running and screaming back to the Orphanage, so I ran as well.

"It was all a blur at this point, but I could remember the screams of horror coming from every direction, drilling through my ears as if it wanted to scar me. I could feel them red eyes burning on my chest. I ran as fast as I could, but I was unlucky nothing unusual there. I ended up tripping over my own big feet and stumbled to the ground. The next thing I knew this creature was holding me down as its prey. I came face to face with the beast, and it was not an pretty sight.

It's teeth were all crooked but still looked dangerous. The fur coat was similar to a Jolf's but it was a red-brown colour. The claws were shorter than a Jolf's but still sharp. The worse thing was those red eyes glowing that matched with the blood stains around it's mouth and down it's jawline. The smell of dead bodies hit me when it's mouth opened. The next thing I knew, the mouth was at my arm, trying to tear it out of my socket." He looked up at the older ones with tears in his eyes and running down his face. "It was just _so_ painful, I thought I was gonna die. But luckily the caretaker shot the creature with his gun and scared the other members of the pack away and out of town. No-one knew what those creatures were, so they forgot about it and carried on after I got healed up." He sighed heavily and lowered his head again.

"It's just... When I saw the Jolves back on Grenpud, they reminded me so much of that horrible, distant memory. That's why I froze, not what I normally do and beat the shit out of the other creatures. That memory just held me back."

Silence filled the room. No-one knew what to say. Alister opened his mouth but the words were stuck in his throat. What _could _he say? He never expected a story like that. Now that became one of the other reasons why he should of found Ratchet earlier on. He frowned. Things would of been so different. He glanced at Ratchet. He sighed slightly.

Dr. Jackson was shocked of the story that was just told by the younger. So that's why he was so scared of them. Maybe them creatures were some sort of cousins to the Jolves? Ah, he would need more information before going into the details. He thought for a moment, rubbing his finger on his chin. He bent over to Azimuth and whispered into his ear. "Do you mind if you stay here and comfort Ratchet while I go and do something? If anything happens, just call for help."

The hot air that brushed against his fur on his ear made him jump slightly. He turned a bit and whispered back. "Sure thing. And will do." With that, Jackson got up and left the two Lombaxes alone. Ratchet's ears twitched from the sound of the chair scraping along the floor and the door opening and closing. A few more tears came forth as he thought of what he just said to the other two.

_What should I do? What should I do? _Azimuth wanted to comfort the younger, but thought it would be a hilarious sight to see; a general who had been in wars hug someone a lot younger than him. Yet again, he did think and see Ratchet as a son he never had. The more he thought about it, the more he got lost in it.

Ratchet wanted to be comforted, but was afraid to ask. What would it look like if he, at least half the general's age, hugged the elder? Funny and stupid indeed. Would the general approve it? Of course not. But to be honest, he didn't care the slightest bit at the time. The elder Lombax was like a father figure to him anyway. What harm could it possibly do? Suddenly he jumped up at the other Lombax and pulled him in a tight embrace. His legs wrapped around the other's waist and his arms were slung around the other's neck. He rubbed his cheek against Azimuth's and a few sobs were coming from his throat.

The embrace took Alister off guard, and he almost fell off of his chair. He didn't expect that much close contact from the younger, but it didn't bother him. He quite liked it actually. At first he hesitated, but then brought his arms up and wrapped them around Ratchet's small back. He also started to rub his cheek again the other's too. A low purr escaped deep from his throat. It was a long time since he had such a nice embrace with someone.

* * *

**Not bad for something written in like 30 minutes XD I just needed to get this done tonight for you guys! If you were confused about the 'wild Zog' or 'Ferral' thing, a wild Zog is like a wild dog and a Ferral is like a cross between a cat and ferret. Something I thought up randomly when writing this XD Anyway I'm blabbering on, chapter 11 has not got a set date but hopefully it won't be long! R&R please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ratchet and Alister  
Good vs Evil  
I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! I OWN ANYTHING ELSE!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Space Pirates**

After a couple days, Ratchet was discharged out of Axiom Hospital but would still need to go for regular check ups from what Dr. Jackson said. The gang returned to their routines: Ratchet, Clank and Alister headed back for Torren IV as Talwyn, Cronk, Zephyr and Qwark headed back for the Apogee Space Station.

Two weeks past and everything was normal with Ratchet so far, not turning into his 'monster' form, but Alister still kept a watchful eye on him. At the time, Azimuth was in the kitchen making some lunch for Ratchet and himself; Clank was a robot so he didn't need to eat. His amber eyes kept flickering from the food he was preparing, to Ratchet who was relaxing on the sofa watching Holo-TV in the living room. Clank was sitting in the armchair reading a book about science. Alister sighed. Who was he kidding? Keeping an eye on the younger almost 24?7. He seemed more like himself as time passed, but the other had his moments.

One time Ratchet was sitting at the kitchen table fixing a gadget of some sort; he would do that to keep his mind off certain things. However, that was not always the case. That day, Ratchet flipped out as he couldn't get the gadget to work anymore. The elder Lombax had to get him to put the object down before breaking it or anything else, and take him outside to take deep breaths to calm right down. That was the last time he got angered.

Azimuth put down the knife he was using and stared at the chopped fruit. They still hadn't got the test results from Dr. Jackson who was back in Axiom City. They went to the hospital a few days ago to give another blood test but now they were just waiting for the final results.

Alister sighed again. What if they never found a cure for Ratchet? What if he was like that for the rest of his life? Time will tell.

Suddenly, Clank got a call from one of the natives on Kerwan in Metropolis City. "Help, help! We're calling for Ratchet and Clank to help us! We're being under attack! If you get this message, please find-" The video cut off there and went static. The screen flew back into Clank's storage.

"This message was recorded two hours ago." Clank said with a woried expression. "Do you think the invasion is still taking place? He asked.

"Positive." Ratchet replied as he jumped off the sofa and rushed to his room to grab his armour from his last adventure and some weapons and gadgets. He walked back into the main room to pick up his hoverboots and slip his feet in them. "Come on, let's get going." He yelled to the other two as he took hold of the door handle.

The elder cleared his throat which made Ratchet's fingers slip from the handle and turn to face him. Alister crossed his arms. "You're not going." He simply stated.

"But why not? People will or are dying in the attack!" Ratchet argued.

"You know what Dr. Jackson said." Amber eyes narrowed to slits.

The younger huffed. "I know what he said. 'Stay outta troble' he said." He copied the other's actions: crossed arms and narrowed eyes. "I have friends there who are in trouble, and if I don't save them, no-one will." He grabbed the door handle again, but swung the door open with force that it smashed against the wall. The Lombax then ran to his ship.

"It seems we have no choice." Clank spoke up. He put his book down and headed for Aphelion too.

The General sighed heavily and let his arms fall to his sides. "No, it doesn't." He said to himself, walking outside to his own ship after closing and locking the door behind him.

The two ships raced to Kerwan and reached the planet in less than an hour. They flew down on a landing pad and everyone jumped out of their ships. They could finally see who was attacking the city. Space Pirates.

The city wasn't destroyed much but there were many flames of fire in buildings and stores. The three grouped up. "Alright, I think our best choice is to split up." Ratchet said, keeping an eye on the action ahead.

Alister, however, did not like the sound of the plan. A worried expression hushed across his face. "Ratchet, I don't think that's such a good idea."

The younger grinned. "Don't worry, I'll have Clank to watch my back." He turned to his robotic friend. "Let's go pal." Clank jumped onto his back and the Lombax ran off into one direction. Seeing as the elder couldn't do anything to stop the other, he ran off into another direction with his wrench out ready.

Ratchet and Clank ended up running to the main part of the city and there were about a dozen or so pirates in the area. The Lombax got out his trusty Omniwrench for battle, and ran towards the invaders. He hit one across the head, which sent the pirate flying into other ones, this bought Ratchet some time. He got out his Constructo Bomb and threw some disks on the floor. The exploded when the pirates came in range of them. "Ha ha, score one for the Lombaxes!" Ratchet yelled.

The area was clear, but then everything went silent. Ratchet looked around his surroundings with narrowed eyes. "I don't like it. It's too quiet." He whispered to Clank. Suddenly, the ground started to shake, which made the younger loose his balence and fall to the floor.

"My scanners detect a pirate ship coming our way." Clank spoke in a worried tone. That tone would always put Ratchet off. He had learnt over the years that when his robot friend spoke like that, it meant something bad was going to happen.

A few seconds later, a huge pirate ship appeared in the duo's sight. "Aye, aye maties. Look what we have here!" A voice screeched through the speakers. Ratchet guessed it was the captain. "A wee little Lombax with a wrench, and his robotic mate. How sweet." The captain mocked. He jumped off his ship and landed on the ground, about 10 feet away from the heroes, with a THUD.

The captain was a tall thin robot; his hat made him took taller. His body was similar to Darkwater's but had some differences ; his armour was red and black, and he had a luminous green stone in the middle of his chest plate. He also had an eye patch over his left eye. The captain held a silver sword almost as long as Ratchet. The robot glared at the Lombax and taunted him. "What's an orphan goin' to do to me and me crew? Nothin'. Ye should of left with the rest of ye kind. Oo, wait, maybe they didn't want ye." The captain chuckled.

This got under Ratchet's skin, and he engaged the robotic captain into battle. The Lombax pulled out his Constructo Pistol and got a few shot but they bounced right off the pirate. Ratchet growled._ Damn. Need to think of a plan._

"Ratchet!" Clank yelled to snap his friend out of his thoughts. The younger barely had any time to roll out of the way of a sharp sword that missed him by an inch.

The golden Lombax dropped his gun during the roll. It was too dangerous to grab, as it was closer to the captain than himself. He had to get something else out. Taking out the Buzz Blades, he started shooting at his enemy as he ran in circles around him. This proved useless as the blades kept bouncing off of the captain, just like the Constructo Pistol bullets did. Ratchet cringed. He hadn't brought many weapons with him. Why? Even he did not know. Looking at his surroundings again, he tried to thin of a plan, however he was too slow to dodge the hand coming his way.

The Lombax went flying across the battle field; Clank, who came off of Ratchet's back, flew a few feet extra. Ratchet pushed himself off the ground and shook his head clear from what happened moments ago. He was too distracted by a headache to notice the captain pull a trick: he shot a Mag-net bullet out of his cannon shaped arm and ensnared the poor Lombax. The net held him against a near by building wall.

Clank got up moments later to see Ratchet defenceless and trapped. He ran up to his friend to try and break the restrains, but the captain suddenly grabbed hold of him and picked up Ratchet's Constructo Pistol off the floor. He held the gun to Clank's head.

Horrified, Ratchet pleaded the captain. " Please, let him go! You can do what you like with me, but please, just don't do anything to him!" The pirate ignored him, and simply spat in his face. He threatened the Lombax as he charged the barrel of the gun to blow Clank's head off.

That proved too much for Ratchet to handle. His heart raced so much, it felt as if it would rip out of his chest. His breathing grew extremely heavy and fast. The Lombax clamped his eyes shut. He started to hear a voice through the darkness of his mind. _"Come on. Snap at him. Tear him apart."_ It wasn't Clank's or the captain's voice. _"Just burst out. Come on, you can do it. You know you wanna."_ Ratchet didn't know who or what it was, but he couldn't hold back the anger. He broke under pressure, making him turn into his 'monster' form.

The magnetic bonds wore off and the younger fell to the floor with his head hanging low. His breathing was still heavy. A second later, his head snapped up to look at the robotic pirate. His emerald eyes were replaced with bright red eyes, and his mouth dripped with venom. His face expression was beyond angry. "Put... Him... Down." Ratchet spoke darkly, gritting his now sharp grey teeth together.

Even though the pirate was terrified in the inside, he wouldn't show it on the outside. He chuckled to hide his nervousness. "Make me."

The younger smirked. "Wrong answer." He pounced on the captain, making him drop Clank in the process, as they tumbled several yards away. The corrupted Lombax landed on top of the other: one of his feet was on the robot's chest as the other was smashed on the robot's face. His hands took a firm grip on the captain's arms. Ratchet used all his new strength to tear the pirate limb from limb starting with his arms, then legs and finally head, he took at sadistic pleasure in doing so, but even that wasn't enough. After his hands became sore from the rough metal, he used his sharp teeth to take a chunk out of the metal. The material cut the inside of Ratchet's mouth, resulting him spiting it out along with some blood too. He scrunched his face up from the disgusting taste.

The dark Lombax growled, as he started to become weak. He felt so light headed that he rolled off of the now-torn-apart-captain. His eyes faded back into their normal colour before closing off to the city. The other space pirates retreated after hearing that their captain was dead.

Alister and Clank came running to the scene to see Ratchet lying unconscious next to a damaged robotic body of the space pirate captain. "Ratchet!" Azimuth yelled in concern. He rushed to the younger's side and checked him over. He took note of the wet blood stains around the other's slightly open mouth. "Clank, do a scan on Ratchet to check for any damages." He ordered the small robot.

Clank did as he was told, and made a scan on the golden Lombax. Luckily, there were no broken bones or bruises detected. The robot explained the details to the older Lombax and that he could pick him up without causing any harm. Alister carried Ratchet back to the ships. Clank was about to follow but picked up a high frequency coming from the green gem on the captain's armour. The robot took the stone with him, to give to Dr. Jackson to do some test on it, before heading back to the ships as well. Azimuth carefully laid him in the back seat of Aphelion. "We'll take him to Axiom Hospital again to tell Dr. Jackson what happened." He said to Clank before climbing in his own ship and waiting for Aphelion to leave first before following.

* * *

**Finally I've done the next chapter for this story. At last! I'm so glad but I couldn't do it without my dear friend. She gave me a base idea and I wrote it up and added a few extra things. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ratchet and Alister:  
Good vs Evil**

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! OWN ANYTHING ELSE!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Green Luminous Stone**

It didn't take the two ships long to arrive back in the Polaris Galaxy, as they headed for Planet Terachnos to meet Dr. Jackson once again that week. The Cazar would be expecting them as Azimuth called him up after leaving Planet Kerwan. The Lombax explained what happened from what he knew; they would have to wait for the younger to wake up to ask further questions. Clank had told him about the pirate captain but he, too, did not know what happened after he was dropped as the Lombax and captain tumbled away out of sight.

Five minutes later, Axiom City came into view and both ships landed down outside the hospital. Alister jumped out of his ship and went over to Aphelion to pick the sleeping Lombax up before carrying him inside with Clank walking by his side. The came through the front doors to have Dr. Jackson run up to them in the next second. "I've set up a room for him already. If you would please follow me quickly." He panted. He turned on his heel and rushed into one of the hospital rooms. Azimuth and Clank walked into the room. It was sealed off from the rest of the hospital as if it was a completely different place. The door was nearly 1 foot wide and was made out of metal. The walls were a dark grey colour with small windows at the top nearly touching the ceiling. The room looked uncomfortable; luckily the bed wasn't. It was a soft bed with cozy blankets and pillows. There were various cupboards around the room, but had big locks on them, properly where the medicals and equipment were kept.

"Don't just stand there, put him on the bed." The Cazar sounded rather impatient, which was not like his normal cheery self.

Azimuth snapped out of it, and looked slightly embarrassed, but he did as he was told. He carefully laid Ratchet onto the bed, and then took a step back to give the doctor some room. A few more doctors came in to help out the other. Dr. Jackson had to ask if the elder and robot could leave the room so they could do their job. The small robot walked outside, and Azimuth took one more glance at the younger before closing the door and following the other.

The two sat down in the waiting room until the doctors were finished. Silence filled the area. Nobody knew what to say. Then Clank remembered what he found in Metropolis before leaving. That green luminous stone that was on the space pirate captain's chest armour. It had a strange high frequency coming from it, even he did not know what it was. The signature was so high it went off the scales. The robot rubbed his 'chin'. "Hmm... General, would you happen to know where Jarvis is?" Clank asked, curiously. He that Jarvis could properly help him discover what the green stone actually was.

The question took Alister off guard a bit, and he became a bit meddlesome. "He might be in his office near the back of the hospital. Why?" His arms crossed and eyed the younger's little friend.

"I just need to speak with him... about Ratchet's test results." He half lied. He was going to also ask the Terachnoid about the results, but mainly wanted to find out more about the stone. "I will speak with him now while we wait for Ratchet to wake up." The robot jumped off of the seat he was sitting on, and headed to look for Jarvis. He felt amber eyes watch him stroll away. He was glad to have some time without the elder Lombax. He wasn't overly keen on him. After all he did almost kill Ratchet back at the Great Clock; rephrase that, he did kill Ratchet back at the Great Clock, Clank had just turned back six minutes in time to push him out of the way of the blast that came from Azimuth's wrench. He, and only he, remembered that memory as he was the one who pulled the lever in the Orvus Chamber. The robot sighed. It was now in a different timeline. A timeline that couldn't happen in his universe. But in that timeline, Ratchet actually died. He did not want to know what it was like to live without the Lombax, he had spent so many years with him he couldn't live without him. Ratchet was like an older brother to him, yet at the same time a best friend.

In no time, Clank managed to end up outside Jarvis' office without realizing it. Not taking any thought to it, he knocked on the tall dark blue door instead. "Yes? Who is it?" The Terachnoid called from inside the room.

The robot wielded the door open with most of his strength as he only had small arms. He stepped into the room and then closed the door behind him. "It is me, Clank, Jarvis. I wish to speak with you." Clank said as he made his way to the desk. Jarvis was sitting at a white shiney desk that had a high tech computer placed on top with a wireless keyboard and mouse. There were documents piled up on the desks in high stacks. "I did not come at a bad time, did I?" He asked, feeling slightly guilty as the other looked tired from the work he was going and he still had plenty more to do.

"No you didn't Clank, but I do admit I am busy but this work can wait if it's that important. Is it?" he Terachnoid didn't want to stop working for nothing and have to finish everything late at night again. He had been writing up many reports from previous operations and such.

Clank thought for a moment. "I was just wondering when Ratchet's test results were complete."

"Oh, I had a feeling you were going to ask that. Sorry they are late, we've only just finished them." Jarvis picked up few pieces of paper with loads of data on them, and then passed them to Clank, who was now sitting on the chair opposite his own. "That should be all of them since the first test results we collected from the boy. Mark would be wanting to do another blood test from the story he told me that you told him to see if anything has improved or gotten worse."

Clank scanned the papers quickly, he would go over them properly later. He glanced that at the other. "Thank you for these." Jarvis nodded his head in return. Before Clank got up to leave, he still had to ask about that stone he found. "Jarvis, could you help me figure something out?"

"Sure what is it?"

Clank carefully got the green luminous stone out of his chest storage and placed it on the desk top for the other to see. The Terachnoid's eyes widened in shock. "I-Is that what I think it is?" He gasped out in astonishment.

If Clank could raise an eyebrow, he would of right there and then. He tilted his head to the side a bit. "You know what this is?"

"Yes, in a matter of fact I do!" Jarvis smiled. "Where did you find this?" Why would the robot of all people have something like this? It was unusual.

The robot explained how he came across the object back in Metropolis City in detail. Telling him everything. Even the small details like how there were no scratches on the stone or that the stone felt light as a feather. "You said you knew what it was?"

"Well, to be honest, I don't know everything about this stone because I only read about it from a book one time back in high school." Jarvis took hold of the green object and looked it over. "If I remember rightly it is called the Sanitatum Stone. The name 'Sanitatum' is healing in Latin. So in other words it is called the Healing Stone. The reason why the stone is a luminous green, is because of the particles inside the stone. The particles have healing abilities, hence where the name came from. Once the outer layer of the stone is broke, the particles turn into a bright thick green liquid that could be used for medicine to heal one person only. However it is very hard to break the glass protecting the powers inside which is why there are no scratches on it. These stones are very, and I mean very rare. Someone only discovers one every two decades or so. Do you mind if I keep this to run some tests on it?" He asked.

Clank didn't reply straight away, so Jarvis asked the question again. The robot shook his head clear, "I am sorry, I was just thinking to myself. But yes, you may. Thank you for this information." He said, before jumping off the chair and was about to head back to Azimuth but the other stopped him.

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you thinking about?" Jarvis asked, curiously.

Clank rubbed his 'chin' again. "I was just wondering why that captain would have such a rare stone like that. It seems slightly odd that he kept it on his chest plate of his armour, the healing abilities would not have any effect on him or he would still be alive."

"Now that is something interesting, but we can't be totally sure. I'll have to run tests on it to find out some answers. Who knows, maybe once I get some results from it, I might be able to see if it cures Ratchet."

* * *

**It's not very exciting and sorry that it's short but the next one shall be longer and I know what's happening in it so hopefully it shall be uploaded soon. Either tomorrow or the day after. Anyway... About the name of the stone Clank found. I _wanted_ to have the name 'Healing Stone' but that was too obvious so I used google translate to see what the word 'healing' was in another language. I tried out many different ones, but liked the Latin one out of the rest. It was going to be a Chinese name but it didn't really go with the flow, you know?**

**Right, I'm blabbering on again, so I'm shut up XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be seeing you in the next one shortly!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ratchet and Alister:  
Good vs Evil**

I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! I OWN ANYTHING ELSE!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Dreams Or Illusions**

****  
It became hours since the doctors came out of Ratchet's room but no-one was aloud to see him until he woke up. Dr. Jackson was the only one who stayed in the room, watching the younger sleep peacefully. He still had so much to find out. He still needed to find a cure for the boy. What if there was no cure though? No, there had to be one! Jarvis was smart enough to think of something for a cure. There had to be one. He sighed in defeat and stood up from the chair he was sitting on beside the bed, and went to pick up Ratchet's temporary medicine.

He moaned. Man, did his body throb with pain. That was all that he felt. Pain. It scourged through his veins to his every limb. His eyes were too heavy to open. It was a lot worse than the last time he woke up. His bones were too heavy for him to lift any of his body parts. All he did was lay there in the dark, and listen to his surroundings. His ears picked up somebody sighing. He wasn't alone. He then heard a chair scraping along the floor and footsteps moving across the room. Who was hear with him? Was it Clank? No, the footsteps didn't sound metallic. Could it be Alister? Maybe, but would the doctors trust him alone? Possibly Dr. Jackson? Most likely. Suddenly he felt something in his arm, like a needle, but then it disappeared a few moments later. He couldn't make any face expressions as he couldn't feel his body. Then, it struck like lightening. He could finally feel his body parts, and the heavy barrier was lifted. His emerald eyes snapped open and he jerked up straight.

Dr. Jackson was surprised by the other's reaction. Yet again, that medicine was the fastest painkiller in existence. He smiled at Ratchet, who was staring at him. "Hello Ratchet. It's nice to see you're awake." He sat back down on the chair. "You were out for hours. Longer than last time." Silence. "What was the last thing you remember?" He pushed his glasses up his muzzle to see better.

The golden Lombax sat quietly as he thought. He opened his mouth but nothing came out, so he closed it again. His eyebrows knitted together in concentration. His face then lit up a second later from the memory. "The last thing that I remember was staying at Alister's house, and then Clank got a call from Kerwan saying that they were being attack so we went and helped them. Me and Alister went in different directions to get the job done quicker. I fought a dozen space pirates before the captain showed up. We battled for a while until I got distracted and got hit. Clank came flying off my back while I got caught in a Mag-net shot which stuck me to a wall. The captain took hold of Clank...and held a gun to his head. I pleaded him to let him go, but he didn't and was ready to blow Clank's head off." He closed his eyes as he let his head drop to prevent the tears from falling. "Then everything went black and I woke up here." He whispered. He looked up at Dr. Jackson with watery eyes. "I did something bad, didn't I? Worse than last time."

The Cazar didn't know what to say, but he had no choice but to say the truth. "Yes... You were more out of control this time. You ripped your victim's limbs off his body and began to try and eat the metal of the pirate which resulted in cutting the inside of your mouth. Luckily you didn't swallow any of it or it would of coursed serious damage to your organs from the sharp material." A low beep then filled the room. Dr. Jackson looked a the gadget around his wrist and then back at Ratchet. "I'm sorry Ratchet, but I am needed somewhere. I'll talk to you about this later." He got up and opened the thick door. "Just get some rest." He said before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

The younger's ears fell as he sighed. A frown appeared on his face but worry filled his eyes. What was he going to do? He couldn't control himself when he got angry. He just... flipped. Once he does, he doesn't know what he's doing anymore. He can't see anything, yet at the same time he can feel it ever so slightly. It was strange. Ever so strange. Ratchet laid back on the comfortable bed to do as he was told: to get some rest. He closed his eyes and entered the darkness once again.

_2 hours later..._

Ratchet twisted and turned as he was sleeping deeply. He was sweating. He was breathing heavily. He was having another nightmare. The third one tonight. He couldn't exactly remember what happened in them, but he knew phrases. But he was too busy trying to wake up from the nightmare he was stuck in at the moment. He couldn't scream out or anything. It was like someone had taken over his body.

_Ratchet..._

It came. Somebody was calling out his name. The voice was quiet yet powerful.

_Ratchet..._

There it was again! The voice sounded familiar, like he knew it from somewhere in the past. But who was it? It was on the tip of his tongue, he knew it! This voice somehow made him open his eyes. It helped him see. Ratchet sat up quickly and looked at his surroundings. He was in the room Dr. Jackson was treating him; but something seemed off. The door was open half way. His Lombax instincts made him curious. He swung his legs off the bed and his feet touched the ground as he jumped off. His legs made him slowly walk over to the door and peep in the corridor. Odd. The lights were out apart from one at the end of the hall. It was flickering as if it didn't know whether to be on or off.

Ratchet left his room and sneaked to stand under the light. Once he got there, he realized that he was standing in the middle of the reception area but it was all abandoned. No-one was in sight. Everything was covered in dust and some objects were covered in darker patches but it was too dark to see what it was. Ratchet guessed it was just shadows. The air around him grew icy cold. Clouds of condensation came out of his mouth every time he breathed. Goosebumps raised on his skin under his fur. He wanted to get out of there but his instincts kept his feet glued to the floor. He was scared, yet curious. His eyes scanned the area. Hot air brushed across his neck; his fur bristled.

_Boo._

Ratchet yelped as he turned and jumped around from shock. He collapsed to the floor as he didn't land on his feet properly. Opening his eyes, he noticed that he was looking at the floor. A pair of familiar boots stepped into sight. Ratchet's gaze traveled up the legs, to the chest, and then the face. That was what made his breath trapped in his throat. It was like looking into a mirror, but there were slight differences. This person standing in front of him had crimson eyes, dark golden fur with dark brown stripes and an evil grin that showed sharp grey teeth. He was wearing the exact same armour as him too but instead of having blue glowing pads there were red glowing pads. He was a Lombax that looked just like him apart from those differences.

The Lombax swung his head back in laughter at the other's reaction and face expressions as he held his stomach. After a few minutes, he put a fist against his hip as the other hand wiped away the tears. _"Oh, you do make me laugh."_ He chuckled. His voice echoed a bit as he talked. The other's expression didn't change. He closed his eyes and grinned again._"You are so sweet when you're scared."_ Red eyes looked into angry green ones.

Ratchet quickly got up with his fists up ready if the other made a move. "Who the heck are you?!" He yelled angered at the Lombax's mockery.

The dark Lombax raised an eyebrow as a smirk hushed across his lips. _"I'm surprised you don't recognize me, Ratchet. It's a real shame."_

The younger growled. "Stop messing around and tell me!"

_"Very well... I'm like you in a way. I look like you, hear like you, see like you. I share the same body as you, but yet, I have a completely different mind from you. We have different personalities as you can see. You're good, I'm evil. But we both kill the guilty and protect the innocent."_ He grinned again before bowing and swinging out an arm as the other went across his chest. _"The name's Hunter."_ He lifted up his head before straightening up. _"I know what you're thinking, you know."_ He crossed his arms. _"I was released from your deep emotions back on Grenpud when you got bit by a Jolf."_ He closed his eyes again. _"I'm quite thankful actually. Now we can get rid of the low-lives who ruined our lives."_

Ratchet stared in disbelief. How could this be happening? If they shared the same body then how can they see each other while having this conversation? His eyebrows knitted in confusion. He was in deep thoughts, and didn't notice Hunter walk up to him until he felt a finger poke his head. Ratchet jumped slightly as he didn't realize the other was right in front of him grinning evilly. The Lombax had his hands behind his back and leaning into the younger's face. He jerked as other took a firm grip on his arms. He was made defenseless. He couldn't do anything to fight back. He was like a sheep caught by a wolf. All he could do was look into the other's crimson eyes.

Hunter laughed again. _"You never change. Even when you were a kid you were the same."_ He noticed the other's eyes widen in horror. _"That's right. I watched you grow up. I was waiting to be freed. I thought when you got bit by that creature back on Veldin when you were five at the time, I thought that was when I was going to be let loose. But no. That stupid caretaker got in the way!"_ Venom started to drip from his mouth in anger as he yelled with every word. The spit landed on Ratchet's face, burning him. He howled in pain but the other ignored him and continued to talk. _"He needs to be taught a lesson! He needs to be killed!. But I can't do it without you."_ He made his famous grin.

The golden Lombax shook his head. "I would _never_ join you." He bared his canines to show his anger.

A frown hushed over the other's lips. _"Always the goodie-to-shoes it seems. But in the end, I will take over your body forever and there will be nothing you could do about it."_ Hunter threw Ratchet to the floor with force but didn't leave it there. He smashed a foot onto the Lombax's chest which resulted with some cracked ribs. He brushed off Ratchet's scream by putting pressure on his leg to increase the strain on the other's chest. A moment later, he removed his foot and kicked Ratchet onto his back where he ripped and scratched. His sharp nails dug into the younger's skin, piercing it.

Ratchet wanted to hide in a corner and curl up into a ball to never wake again. The pain was just unbearable. He couldn't stand it anymore. He tried to crawl away with the strength he had left but that proved difficult from his damaged rib cage which made it hard to breath. Suddenly the other Lombax snatched hold of where the tail tuff connected to tail tightly and dragged him to a separate room. Ratchet yelled out in agony. Tails were one of the weak points of the Lombax structure. His gloved fingers tried to claw the ground to slow the other down but he didn't succeed.

Hunter let go of Ratchet's tail but didn't waste time. He grabbed the Lombax's ears and pulled him along the ground. His own ears shot down in both anger and from the high pitched yelp that escaped Ratchet's mouth. Ears were one of the other weak points. The room they entered was too dark for Ratchet to see anything; all he could see were red glowing eyes. There was another red light source but it was as if it was in a hole in the middle of the ground. The dark Lombax dropped the golden Lombax next to the other light source.

Ratchet had guessed right. There was a hole in the middle of the room but what was down there made him freeze in terror. In the bottom of the pit were a pack of Jolves with hungry eyes staring at the Lombaxes. Hunter took hold of the other's neck, encase he tried anything funny but mainly to force him to look at the creatures below, before crouching down next to him. _"I've always admired Jolves since I was released. They helped me be here. They made me realize who really deserves to serve this body."_ He chuckled. _"Me, of course. I hope our little conversation gave you some thought for when we next meet. Ta-ta for now."_ Hunter tossed Ratchet down the pit with the Jolves.

"AAHHHHHHHH!" Ratchet yelled, snapping his eyes open and sitting up straight. His heart raced from the nightmare that just occurred. Sweat dripped down his face. His breathing was heavy, so heavy it became hard to breath. He head snapped to every part of the room. Suddenly the door swung open, with force that it crashed into the wall, and Dr. Jackson and Azimuth came running into the room. They reached the bed to check if Ratchet was all right. Dr. Jackson took a gentle grip on the younger's arms. "Ratchet? Ratchet, calm down. Are you okay?" He asked in worry.

At first he didn't answer as he was still finding it difficult to take steady breathes. He took a deep breath and huffed it out again, just like he did when he started to feel rage bubbling up in his body before turning into his evil form. He clamped his eyes shut. "It was just a bad dream. I'm fine." His voice was shaky which didn't back up what he said. He swallowed loudly; his heart slowed down slightly.

Alister didn't believe him either, because from what he saw on Ratchet's back made his stomach drop. "Ratchet, you're bleeding!" He yelled in concern.

"W-what?" The younger's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. B-but how was that possible? It was all a dream, wasn't it? He clutched his chest as a wave of pain flowed around that area. He started to feel light-headed, probably from blood loss. He began to tilt to Azimuth's side. The elder Lombax caught him before he hurt himself even more. Worry filled amber eyes. Why couldn't he do anything to protect Kaden's son? He promised Kaden before he got exiled that if he was to ever meet Ratchet, that he would protect him at all costs. He had broke that promise weeks ago. A frown hushed across his lips. Dr. Jackson snapped him out of his thoughts, and he glanced up at the other. "Yes?"

"Alister, I'm just quickly going to get some Nanotech for the boy. Keep on eye on him and don't let him die on us." The Cazar ran out of the room to the supply closet that was on the other side of the hospital.

The General's sight turned back to Ratchet, who was clinging onto his chest armour for dear life as if he let go he would die. The younger was shaking all over as if he was scared, but it was most likely from the amount of blood he had lost. He pulled the other into a tight embrace, but not too tight to damage the already-hurt-Lombax. He looked back at the door. _Hurry up, Jackson. He's counting on you._

* * *

**I actually enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you guys liked it :D Err, I have no idea when the next chapter shall be up, soon hopefully. So stay tuned for the next one!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ratchet and Alister:  
Good VS Evil**

I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! I OWN ANYTHING ELSE!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Games Anyone?**

Dr. Jackson ran to the nearest medical room to gather up some nano-tech for Ratchet's wounds on his back. He swung the door open and ignored the pairs of eyes staring at him as he entered the room in a rush. He spotted the blue healing orbs out of the corner of his eye, and grabbed a few of them. He quickly, but carefully, headed back to Ratchet's room, running into Clank along the way. The looked down at the little robot for a second.

Clank glanced up at the Cazar doctor and noticed the worried look on his face. "Is something wrong, Dr. Jackson?" He asked, concerned.

"There's not enough time for chit-chat now Clank. Sorry, but I'll explain later." He said, before speed-walking his way to his correct destination.

The robot tilted his head in confusion from what the other said and was about to ask him about Ratchet, but got interrupted as the doctor turned his back on him and flew down the corridors, going around the corner where Clank lost sight of him. He sighed. He had nothing else to do but head to the waiting room where the elder Lombax was. It took him about five minutes to walk there because of his small legs he wasn't able to walk that fast. When he reached the area, he noticed that Azimuth wasn't sitting where he'd left him. "Hmm..." He hummed to himself. He walked back to reception to ask someone if they had seen the Lombax.

Dr. Jackson came back to Ratchets room, still juggling the nano-tech in his cradled arms. "Alister, could you carefully lay Ratchet onto his front so I can heal his back?" He asked politely. As he began to walk over to the bed, and then place the orbs down onto the chair in the room.

Alister was about to move the tense arms off his chest, but stopped when Ratchet spoke shakily. "N-No. I don't w-wanna move." A worried expression fell across the General's face. He knew Ratchet was being stubborn but he didn't want to move him if he was hurt. He held out his free hand. "Let me take care of it."

The Cazar nodded slightly before pasting over an orb of nano-tech. While Alister was applying the nano-tech to the younger's back, Dr. Jackson went over to the sink to wet a cloth. He ringed it out to get rid of the extra water, and folded it. He walked back over to the bed and placed the cloth on Ratchet's head once the elder was finished and the younger was laid back down onto the bed. When he bent down to place the wet material over the Lombax's head, his ears picked but the sound of heavy breathing. He warned Ratchet that some pain might come to his chest area, before gently prodding where the other's rib cage was to feel for anything that could be wrong. It felt like the bones where slightly cracked. He acted immediately by pulling over an x-ray scanner and took some shots of Ratchet's chest.

Alister was at first confused at why the other was poking at Kaden's son's chest, but when the doctor brought over the scanner, his guesses were right.

Once the images came out, the Cazar checked them over and frowned at the results. He'd ask the younger later about all of this. "Alister, could you lift Ratchet up near the chest area?" He said while grabbing some bandages. "I'll need to protect his chest with these until his ribs heal probably." First he applied some nano-tech to sooth the pain and help the bones heal quicker before wrapping the crystal white bandages tight enough around Ratchet's chest so they wouldn't come loose or be too tight to make it harder to breath. After he grabbed some painkiller and gave them to the golden Lombax.

From all the treatment, Ratchet slowly drifted off to sleep. The expression on his face was peaceful, but the twitches his body made told a different story.

Clank was told from the female Cazar at reception that she saw the white Lombax ran off with Dr. Jackson heading to Ratchet's room a while ago now. _That cannot be good._ He thought. He ran to see if his best friend was alright. He got to his location to notice the door wide open. At first he was scared, but when he stood in the doorway his feelings faded away bit by bit. Not when he noticed that the elders were putting bandages around Ratchet's chest.

The Cazar noticed the robot in the corner of his blue eyes after he finished with the younger. "You don't have to stand there, you can come in." He smiled warmly but his eyes showed concern.

"Could you please tell me what happened to Ratchet?" Clank asked, with a worried expression as he walked into the walk and sat onto the chair. Both of the elders looking away as they couldn't answer the question. They didn't even know what happened themselves, they'd ask him when he wakes up which could be any time. Speaking of which, he actually did.

Ratchet opened his emerald eyes, and the first thing he noticed was that he had a small audience watching him and blinked confused like a baby did when it first opens it's eyes. He realized that his chest hurt less and something was placed on his head. "W-What happened?"

"I thought you could tell _us_ that." Dr. Jackson said, crossing his arms.

The younger blinked again. Then he caught what the other had meant. He looked at the wounds on his chest in sorrow. They'd think he would be crazy if he told them the truth. Hunter must be laughing his head off. So Ratchet made a story up which the other's properly won't believe but he had to try anyway. He mastered his best grin and started his explanation. "Well, you see, I was thirsty in the middle of the night and got up to get a glass of water. When I tripped over my own feet from obviously being half-asleep still and tumbled my chest into the cupboards. I got up again but the pain must of messed with my head somehow and made me walk into some sharp equipment from what I remember and cut my back." The look on their faces were not good.

Dr. Jackson raised an eyebrow. "So how'd you got back onto the bed, hmm?"

Ratchet swallowed. "I, er, got back up and headed to the bed to press the red button to call someone for help but I collapsed onto it, and a painful wave shot around my body, and I screamed." He blushed slightly from admitting for screaming. He hated it.

Everyone looked at him in disbelief. Before anyone could say anything, Mark sighed. He shook his head. Did the younger think they were stupid? He decided not to push it any further but would ask him for the truth later when it'll be just them two. The other's left Ratchet so he could get some rest, but if he needed anything, he'd just have to press the red button above his bed. Ratchet laid there looking miserable. He couldn't sleep. That nightmare would just pop up again. But then, was it really a nightmare, or was it real? He shook his head at the thought. He didn't _want_ to know. He sighed heavily and rested his eyes but sleep didn't come.

His ears picked up a dripping sound. He looked over to the tap to notice water drip every now and again. His ears flattened. Ratchet got up and walked to the sink to twist the tap right off. He waited but nothing came out. Once he was certain nothing was going to drip from the tap anymore, he was about to head back to bed until the air got extremely cold - just like last time. He swiftly turned around so he could look at the whole room. No-one was there. Maybe the room had actually turned cold because of the weather outside, however he couldn't check as there were no windows in the damn room. All this proved wrong when a splat of liquid fell from the ceiling right between Ratchet's bare feet.

Slowly, the younger lifted his head up to see his evil self above him. The next moment was a blur to Ratchet as in a second he found himself on the floor with Hunter on top of him. He was about to scream out in pain from when he landed on his damaged chest but a hand stopped it.

Hunter bent down to whisper in the other's ears. _"Shh, we don't want anyone getting hurt now, do we?"_ He grinned. That dangerous glint in his red eyes appeared. A few minutes passed before the dark Lombax laughed and pulled the other up after getting up himself. _"And you say that elder is uptight!"_ He chuckled, before walking to the bed and feeling the covers.

Ratchet was shocked when he was pulled up quickly and from what the other said, but more of the fact that he was acting 'friendly'. "I-I am not!" He squealed like a young child when they didn't agree with something. He huffed. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

Hunter felt the softness of the material and ignored his 'good-self's' comment. He raised an eyebrow at the question though. He quickly pulled back and grabbed the other by the shoulders. _"I wanted to have some fun. After all, being stuck in your, well technically our, head sucks, and now that we are alone with no-one to interrupt us... I thought we could play a little game?"_ He grinned evilly, showing all his grey teeth.

A painful wave went around Ratchet's body as the other grabbed him. His ears flattened again his head in anger as he didn't have the strength to push the other away. But what Hunter said, scared him. What would he be planning on doing without getting caught by someone? "W-What do ya mean? Play a game? The only thing you would ever play would be a 'kill everyone in you path' game." He rolled his eyes at the idea of it.

The grin slowly faded until the Lombax had stopped talking. He violently grabbed the other by the ears and dragged him towards the cupboards. Without letting go, he kicked the locks off with his strength. He peered his head in them to see what he could use. A few seconds later, he pulled out a tray of sharp knives used for surgery and operations. He roughly dropped the metal tray on a table and picked up one of the blades that. He brought it to Ratchet's jaw line and pressed it against the skin under the fur but didn't pierce it.

Ratchet howled in pain as his sensitive ears were yanked hard and he was pulled across the room. His heart raced as Hunter kicked at the cupboards and he tried to squirm out of the vice-like grip, but stopped when he felt something sharp and cold at his jaw. He opened his eyes, which he didn't realize that he had closed them in the first place, to see out the corner of his eyes that a knife was placed on his face. He stayed quiet from both shock and nervousness.

_"Aww, what's the matter, Ratchet?"_ The evil one mocked. _"Scared of a little_ sharp _blade?"_ He swiped the piece of equipment along the other's face as he said the word 'sharp'. He grinned again. He put down the knife and placed his hands on Ratchet's cheeks. _"Don't worry, this game won't last for long."_

* * *

**Finally! I haven't wrote anything in ages! I'm so glad to get some done :D Yes, I left a cliff hanger. Wondering what Hunter has in mind, hmm? Well, you're gonna have ta wait for a while *evil laugh* Anyways, hope you peeps enjoyed this chapter. Comments?**

**Ratchet and Clank (c) Insomniac Games**  
**Dr. Jackson, Hunter (c) Me**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ratchet and Alister:**

**Good VS Evil**

**I DO NOT OWN RATCHET AND CLANK, INSOMNIAC GAMES DOES! I OWN ANYTHING ELSE!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Future Punishments**

"W-what do you m-mean by that?" Ratchet spoke frightened, his bottom lip trembling.

Hunter grinned wickedly. _"Now what would the fun be in that if I told you." _He taunted, rubbing his chin in thought but there was a nasty look in his crimson eyes. Out of no-where, he raised his foot and kicked Ratchet full pelt in the side which sent him flying across the room near the door. He smashed into the wall with a yelp of pain. Hunter kicked him again, and he went flying across the room once more. He crashed into the wall where the bed was. Hunter guessed the other was in great pain but didn't give a crap. _"If you move from where you are, I swear you won't like the consequences." _He said angrily before walking over to the tray of knives again; picking up two of them. He went back to the other and crouched down to his eye level. He made his evil grin again before putting on a thinking face. _"Ya know, I don't know how I'm gonna do this without you squirming around."_

Ratchet looked up with terrified eyes. "W-What are you g-going to with m-me?" He didn't know what to think. His 'evil-self' was unpredictable. His heart was racing like mad, he thought it would pop right out of his chest at any point. He tried not to shake from being scared, but he was unsuccessful. His tail flicked nervously around his feet. Every strand of his fur was standing at an accurate 180 degrees.

_"Hmm, why don't I show you instead." _The dark Lombax whispered with half closed eyes. He swiftly pinned Ratchet to the wall, leaning against him and made the other put his arm up to the wall. Slowly, he laid out all the clenched fingers. He grabbed one of the knives next to him, before looking at the other. _"Don't worry, this will only hurt a bit. But if you scream, this will only go on for longer." _He paid his attention back to the hand, before slamming the blade in the middle of Ratchet's hand. The knife ended up going through part of the wall as well, so the golden Lombax couldn't escape. He went to the other hand and did the same process.

Ratchet gasped in shock as the other whammed himself into his chest, then his arm was put up against the wall and his fingers were slowly uncurled from the fist. A worried expression fell across his face from what Hunter had said. W-What could he possibly do to him with barely any tools around him? That was answered when something sharp went through his palm. He squealed as he bit on his lower lip hard until it started drawing blood. His other hand got the same treatment. He was stuck against the wall by being pinned by his hands by knives. He was surprised that the blades went through the concrete of the wall. He felt the fresh blood drizzling down his hands and dripping onto the floor. Hot tears pricked behind his eyes, wanting to come forth, but he refused them to flood down his face in front of his evil 'twin'.

Hunter was pleased with the way the other way; being trapped like a prey and caught by the predator. _"Heh. Now that I have you right where I want you, we can begin the games!" _He clapped his hands in excitement. _"Hmm, now what should we start with first?" _He strolled back to the cupboards to see what other tools he could use.

He bared his canines in disgust and anger. How could the other be joyful about this?! Torturing people for fun. It made him sick to the core. But what had he done to deserve this kind of pain? He thought the other said he'd only kill bad people. Why was he causing damage to him? It didn't make sense. His eyes widened at a sudden thought. Wait, if they shared the same body then why don't they have the same wounds as each other? His train of thoughts got interrupted when he saw Hunter coming back holding a tray. The other dropped the tray on the bed so he couldn't see what he was in for.

_"There's so many different pieces of equipment here that I could use on you first." _The dark Lombax said, moving his hand above the tray as if he didn't know what to pick up. _"However."_ He pulled his limb back and crouched in front of Ratchet again. _"I think I'll start with my bare hands."_ He placed a hand on the golden one, before twirling one of his fingers around the fur which caused it to knot together, and trap his own finger. _"Oh no. I seemed to have trapped my own finger." _He spoke sarcastically which smirking. Without warning, he yanked his hand back, causing a clump of golden fur to follow.

Ratchet gritted his teeth together to stop him from yelling and cursing. Man, did that sting. The patch that now had no fur was prickling with pain. He didn't have time to whine over it, as the process was repeated over his chest again, and again, and again. The ripping of the fur then moved to the arms but both limbs were done at the same time.

Hunter pulled back, and pouted. _"Man, that gets boring after a while. But-"_

"Why the heck would you do that?!" Ratchet screamed out in annoyance. "How would you like it if I did that to you?!" His breathing got heavy from the shouting. He still wouldn't let the tears fall.

The evil Lombax's ears flattened. He huffed. _"I already told you that you're not going to like the consequences." _He pinched the bridge of his nose. _"I guess I'm going to havta go further into this." _He stood up and collected the tray before sitting cross-legged where he was moments ago. _"I'll be nice to you for once, and let you choose the first tool."_ That grin hushed along his lips again, not wanting to stay hidden any more.

Emerald eyes widened. "There's a catch. I know it."

_"Ooo, smart one you are."_ The grin gradually got bigger almost reaching from ear to ear. _"There is a catch! And that catch is... that I won't tell you what I'll do with them." _He winked. _"Don't worry so much. It's not like it's going to hurt!" _He laughed loudly.

He tried to ignore the other's mockery by looking down at the equipment in front of him. There wasn't much, but they all seemed deadly in their own way. There was a syringe with some sort of dark blue substance. Next to that was a surgery blade with a needle and thread. The next piece was a collection of smaller knives, possibly between 10-15 of them. And the last item was a bottle-opener that pulls out the corks of all things. He didn't want to pick. Why would someone pick their own torture? It didn't feel right. He just closed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak.

_"Too slow!" _

Ratchet's eyes snapped open.

_"You were too slow, so I'm afraid I am gonna havta pick for you." _Hunter smirked at the other's reaction. Who thought he'd get annoyed of not being able to pick? Come one, it's something he is going to get hurt with. Well, the good thing is that he can now decide. And he knows exactly what to do first. He grabbed hold of the bottle-opener. _"I thought you'd like to see your own face expressions during our time... without a mirror." _He chuckled. _"Ready for some _eye-popping _action?" _Slowly, he raised his hand with the tool in to Ratchet's face. His other hand went to the other's forehead to keep his head still. He didn't want to miss the shot.

He trembled with fear as the point of the bottle-opener came closer to his right eye. It didn't matter if he closed his eyes or not, his 'evil-self' wouldn't care and would pierce the object threw his eyelids. No matter what he did, he was helpless. Unless... Ratchet screamed at the top of his voice, trying to make himself be heard from the doctors. But his blood grew ice-cold when Hunter pulled back quickly and faced the door with his ears on high alert.

The dark Lombax growled as he heard someone rushing down the hallways not far away. He shoved the tool back onto the tray and grabbed the knives in Ratchet's hands. He roughly pulled them out of the palms and ignored the other fall to the floor. He placed the tray back into the cupboards, before stomping over to the shaky younger. He took a vice-like grip on Ratchet's ears and pulled them up to his mouth. _"I swear, when we meet again I'll make you regret what you did. But if you speak a word to anyone about this, all the torture and all, then I'll start thinking about playing my games on some innocent people." _He harshly whispered, before disappearing from sight.

Ratchet sat there, staring into space. What Hunter said made him shiver. But he second sentence made him freeze in terror. Hurt innocent people. No, he couldn't let him. He wouldn't let him. He had control over him when he was in his normal form. He just had to control his anger so Hunter wouldn't possess him and his body. The sharp pains from his hands took him out of his many thoughts. The bleeding seemed to have stopped, but that didn't mean the wounds couldn't hurt. He remembered there was one last orb of nano-tech sitting on the chair. He got up, and stepped to the furniture, and saw that he was correct. He took hold of the orb and smashed it in his hands. He rubbed the healing substance in his hands until they were sealed. There was some left over, so he decided to rub it on the fur-less patches to kill the stinging pain. Hmm, that was going to be a problem. How was he going to explain to the others about chunks of his fur missing from his body? Shaking his head, he walked to the sink to get rid of the blood on his hands. Then he cleared up the red liquid from the floor and wall as well so nothing seems suspicious to Dr. Jackson.

The knock at the door made Ratchet slightly jump. He filled a glass with water before turning to the metal door. "Yeah?" He put strain on his voice as he remembered he screamed.

The door opened and Dr. Jackson came in with a concerned look on his brown-furred face. "Are you alright, Ratchet? I heard you scream from my office." He asked, stepped in front of the younger and putting his hands on his shoulders.

The Lombax grinned sheepishly. "Sorry if I disturbed you from your work. But, I, er, accidentally fell outta bed in the middle while I was asleep. But the pains in my chest woke me up with a yell." He blushed slightly again from admitting that he screamed. "The pains died down again, and I thought I'd get a drink as I was up."

The Cazar doctor blinked at the other while he spoke, but smiled slighly when he finished. "Don't worry, you didn't distract me." He frowned and looked to the side. "You just had me worried. Here." He pulled out a small supply of nano-tech. "This should help." He smashed the orbs in his hands and rubbed it carefully onto Ratchet's chest. Once all of the blue liquid was used, Dr. Jackson then noticed the patches on the Lombax's body. He blinked again, confused. "R-Ratchet? Why are patches of your fur missing?" He asked, a worried glint appeared in his crystal blue eyes.

"Oh. What these?" He gestured to them using his head. "I guess I'm just shredding fur in certain areas. Maybe from stress? I dunno." He shrugged his shoulders. He didn't look at the other when he spoke. His eyes were glued to the floor. But his vision ended up looking up as the doctor put a gently hand on his back, leading him back to the bed.

"Well, I suggest getting some rest after what's happened. It looks like you haven't done any." He watched the younger walk with his head down. He sighed. "Even if you don't feel like sleeping, just try. It'll do better in the long-run for you. Trust me." Once the boy was perched on the bed, he started to head back for the door. Before he closed it though, he said, "Just be careful. You can tell me _anything._" The door clicked shut.

Ratchet sighed out in relief. "Man... That was too close."

* * *

**Here's the 15th chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! You guys thought this was going to be the main torture scene, didn't ya?! ;) Well, it's not! It should be in a future chapter which is coming up soon!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. And stay tuned for more!**


End file.
